There is no instinct like that of the heart
by dArKeNsHaDoWs
Summary: when julie is attacked, and her lifehangs in the balance, will adrian, natalie, leland and randy be able to find a cure in time. with dale biederbeck having the cure will monk make the ultimate sacrifice and will he finally admit his feelings for natalie?
1. at the begining

"Mom! I'm going to be late! Come on!" Julie teeger was a average 14 year old, she liked her music to be up at a deafening volume, hanging out with her mates ,shopping , fashion and getting straight A's .

"Ok sweetie, just a second Adrian's got a problem…no, Adrian listen get a shoe and thwack it… no it won't bite…Adrian it's a spider! Listen I've got to take Julie… fine, yes ill bring your laundry…bye."

Natalie, Julies mom worked for a detective, well not any detective, the smartest, most obsessive, compulsive detective you could meet. Adrian Monk.

Natalie and Julie first met Mr Monk 6 years ago, when Mr. Monk was called to a crime scene at the house when Natalie killed an intruder. Mr. Monk discovered that it was because of a rock from the moon was stored in the fish tank, but instead of rescuing the rock which by the way was worth over 2 million dollars, he saved Julies fish which was given to her by her dad. The kind gesture did not go unnoticed by Natalie, who decided to work for the defective detective –even if it isn't the best paying job in the world.

Julie checked her watch again, 9:03, late again. What excuse was she meant to come up with today? Julie had run out of good excuses 3 weeks into her mom's new job. And telling the truth wasn't an option. Julie remembered when she was late for science and when Mr Rushton asked where she had been she had told him that her mom had to calm Adrian down after finding a spider in the bath. When asked how old her brother was she replied – "o_h he's not my brother, he's my mom's obsessive, compulsive boss". _Its funny how people don't seem to believe that a 48 year old man could be afraid of such things, but that's what makes Mr Monk so special. Yes he's a handful most of the time but when you see him solving a crime he's one of a kind.

Julie watched as her mother darted around the living room straightening out the magazines on the coffee table. Julie laughed internally. Mr. Monk had rubbed on all of them, Julie had a spotless bedroom, while her mother took her time cleaning every nook and cranny, although it didn't matter if they worked a week Mr. monk would always find a speck of dirt or dust somewhere, nothing ever missed his keen eye.

"Ok, you ready? Listen say we got stuck in traffic, and then the car broke down."

"Sure mom, I'm pretty sure that we haven't used that excuse in, what 2 months?" Natalie chuckled lightly at her daughters comment. Julie was such a strong and confident young lady so much like her father. Bringing Julie up on her own hadn't been easy, money was tight even though her family owns the third largest toothpaste company in the world, Natalie had decide she wanted to bring Julie up on her own which meant supporting her with her own money. Switching form job to job, school to school was never easy on either of them but then Adrian came into their lives via an incident of Natalie killing a guy.

Mitch would be so proud. Natalie was brought out of her dream like state with Julie heading towards the door.

Natalie just shook her head and followed her daughters lead out to the car.

Adrian glanced at his watch for the fifth time in the past two minutes, _11:11am she's ele_v_en minutes late._ Adrian sighed as he heard a key turning in the lock and a rather ruffled looking Natalie stumbled into the kitchen with 5 bags of groceries. "Adrian…a…little help...would…be nice…"

Adrian just stood in the hallway with a deer in the head lights look plastered on his paramount characteristics.

Natalie let slip a giggle, causing more confusion to spread on Adrian's face.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Natalie couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter at Adrian's poor attempts of see the invisible stain.

Adrian continued to try and see the invisible stain that has infected his virtuous features until he felt petit arms enclose around his frame.

"Hello." Adrian smiled warmly down at the petit blonde.

"Hey to you too." Natalie blushed as Adrian gazed enthralled.

"What?" Natalie whispered afraid if she upped the volume she would break the spell they were under.

"You." Adrian replied matching Natalie's tone.

Jus then a shrilling filled the room breaking whatever spell the two companions were under, Adrian stared intently at Natalie tilting his head in the direction of the phone. Natalie paused a few seconds considering If he was being serious before sighing and untangling herself and picking up the phone.

Hello…yes he's here captain…why…What happened…oh my god." Natalie dropped the phone she was holding and turned to find Adrian gazing at her in concern.

Natalie, what is it? Natalie what's happened? Adrian took a step closer.

Natalie felt tears spilling over but no sound would come. Adrian could see her legs give way form underneath her fragile form and lurched forward, catching her frail form hitting the hard concrete slabs of the kitchen tiles.

Adrian collapsed against the cupboard and gently lowered his and Natalie's forms to the floor.

"Hey, shh, it's going to be ok, I promise." Adrian did not have the slightest clue what the captain had said to her own on the phone but right now he felt his priority was to comfort and reassure her, so he carried on rocking Natalie's feeble frame.

Adrian lift his head and watched as captain stottlemeyer entered with shadowed face, showing only a portrayal of the darkest emotion.

"Monk, we have to go."

Adrian stayed in his position, moving only to bring Natalie's sleeping form closer to his chest.

"What happened, what did you say to her? "

"Monk we haven't time for twenty questions, just move Randys in the car waiting."

"Captain-"

"Monk Julies life hangs in the balance move…NOW!"

Adrian glanced and held stottlemeyer's gaze to see if he was telling the truth, _he would never lie, especially about Julie, oh god. _

Adrian shifted Natalie and gathered her up into a secure embrace and followed a somber looking Leland out to where randy was waiting in an unmarked police car.

The doors to the emergency room of hospital, San Francisco, were threw open and three men and a distraught woman hurried through the mass of relatives to the front desk containing a young woman of early to mid twenties popping gum and swiveling on the desk chair while nattering away to what was obviously not a worried relative.

Randy ran the bell awaiting the attention of the young receptionist, but was ignored, with randy repeating this action a couple more times before Leland leant over the desk and abruptly ending the young woman's conversation.

"Hi, Julie teeger was brought in forty minutes ago, after a bomb attack at st. Mary's high school." Randy watched as Leland's polite manner was forced. _This is hard for all of us._

"You'll have to wait in line like everyone else _sir." _The receptionist smirked. Randy watched as Natalie's features darkened and her pupils turned from puffy, hazel to pitch black orbs. _Uh oh._

"_Oh_ forget this! I'm going to find my daughter, and this silly cow isn't going to stop me!" Natalie turned and headed for the door until to burly security guards stepped in her way.

"Miss if you would like to come with us."

"I don't think so, my daughters in there she needs me!" Natalie resisted as one of the two guards caught hold of her hand Natalie swung round and placed one on him. The second guard grabbed and forced her arms behind her back.

"get off of me! My…daughter needs me...GET OFF OF ME!" Natalie struggled against the two burly guards forcing her in the opposite direction to where her helpless daughter lay.

Adrian ran followed closely by Leland and randy calling out after Natalie.

"Police, stop and release her right now or I swear to god you'll be singing like Catherine Jenkins by the end of the day!" randy flashed his lieutenants badge and the security guards cautiously released her only for her to be embraced in Adrian's strong hold and guided back to the main reception to await news on Julies condition.

Adrian looked up at the clock on the wall _5:42pm_, Julies surgeon had came and gone on news of her condition, merely telling them that the bomb had contained a unidentified poison and Julie was slowly drowning internally from fluid build up on the lungs.

Adrian glanced down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, brushing a stray hair from her closed eyes.

He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss into her soft, blonde curls, allowing a sad sigh escape his lips before leaning back and closing his exhausted eyes entering into a dreamless sleep.

Leland watched the touching scene before him and allowed a small sad smile cross his aging features.

"He really cares for her, doesn't he?" Leland had to laugh at that. Randy was a great cop, but he had a real knack for stating the bleeding obvious.

"Yeah, randy I think he does."

"no, I mean sharona and him never acted like that even when she was scared that she was going mad. This is something much bigger. Its as if he loves her!" randy chuckled at the last part but stottlemeyer became very quiet. _Is it possible to achieve the impossible?_ Looking at the two of them he smiled a genuine smile for what seemed like an eternity. _I believe they have._


	2. Chapter 2

Leland walked over to the couple and placed his coat over them, before returning back to his post at the reception to await further news on Julie.

Adrian felt a strong pressure on his right shoulder forcing him awake.

"Huh, what? Leland, what time is it?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes became a difficult task as he couldn't move his arm from underneath Natalie without waking her. _She needs the few moments of piece before the storm._

"Hey monk, the doctor wants to talk with us." Stottlemeyer gestured towards the desk where a tall, slim built man was stood.

Adrian risked a glance at Natalie searching for any signs that she was surfacing consciousness any time soon, this simple act didn't go unnoticed by Leland or randy who had now returned with 4 cups of coffee and a couple of chocolate bars.

"Monk, she'll be fine, randy won't leave her side, and you'll be back before you know it, ok?"

Adrian locked eye contact with Leland an s silent conversation was shared between the old friends.

After a few moments, Adrian sighed and began to disentangle his limbs from Natalie before placing a gentle but meaningful kiss on her forehead.

"_Be back soon."_


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian followed the captain over to where the doctor was standing; praying to whatever higher being there was to make sure his girls would be ok.

"Take a seat, please." Dr. Scott gestured to the battered old leather seats that looked like they had seen better days. Monk looked on in disgust while Leland and Dr. Scott sat.

"Mr. Monk, please have a seat."

Monk squirmed and his left shoulder twitched involuntarily signaling to Leland that he was uncomfortable in the claustrophobic room.

"Its ok, doctor, he'll stand." Adrian's shoulder twitched once more but he nodded slightly in Leland's direction.

The doctor just looked between the pair before settling on Adrian like he was dissecting him.

Adrian rolled his neck but kept his eyes locked on the doctor. _Something's not right._

A cough brought the attention of the doctor back to the present company of captain stottlemeyer.

"So doc, how is she?"

The doctor reached into a draw below his desk and fished out a file with the bold initials printed on the front.

"I'm afraid to say It's not looking good we've managed to perform a tracheotomy so her breathing is easier now but we cant risk draining her lungs of the fluid build up as it's a unknown poison and we don't know if its airborne and we cant risk it getting infected as she's not strong enough to fight off an infection let alone the poison. I'm sorry." The doctor spoke without so much of a speck of emotion, while opening his wallet to pull out a card, handing it to Leland monk was struggling to decide if he was human or not.

"That's it, there's nothing else?!" Leland was no doubt in denial with the outcome while monk just moved around silently straightening the files on top of the cabinets, and ordering the books by author and size.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Liar."

Leland and Dr. Scott both turned around at the voice as if they had forgotten Adrian had been there.

"Excuse me, did you call me a liar?" the doctor stood and straightened as if that would a difference but the fire in Adrian's eyes as he made contact with the doctor made the doctor hesitate just a fraction before regaining his posture.

"I…said…liar." Monk said it extra slow pronouncing every syllable and with each word he took a threatening step towards the doctor.

"Do you want me to call security sir?" the doctor was forced against the wall with no where to go, his eyes kept darting towards the captian but his eyes were firmly set on monk. _What happened to the shy man who was present just a minute ago?"_

"Do you want your wife to find out your having a sex affair with the receptionist?" This was Adrian monks comfort zone seeing the clues no-one else doesn't, connecting the dots, convicting the guilty and proving innocence of those convicted wrongly.

The doctor looked shocked to say the least. _"Show him what you got monk" _Leland thought.

"What!?" the doctors voice was raised ever so slightly but both detectives caught it.

"Here's the thing, you have a smudge of lipstick on your collar and her shirt was obviously torn as it's placed in-between the cushions on the couch, which is why she is wearing your spare one. Also you have cologne on your desk to cover up the scent of her perfume, also you take your ring off quite a bit as there's a small indentation in your wallet- wear you store the ring when you meet up with her.

Leland held a bemused expression on his defining features as the doctor gaped at Adrian.

"How…how did you…" Leland decided to help the poor doctor out as he was obviously struggling to form any ort of sentence.

"He's Adrian monk my friend, he always spots the guilty." Leland spoke with pride.

"Now what are you going to do for young Miss Teeger?"

"There is really nothing I can do, unless we can get a sample of the poison there's nothing to do." Monk knew what he had to do.

Without a word he turned and headed out to where Natalie, now awake was talking to randy.

Natalie sensed his presence and looked up to see him sanding and looking somewhat distant.

Natalie walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm bring him back to the present.

"Hey, what did he say?"

Adrian took a deep breath calming his rapid heartbeat.

"She's breathing on her own that's the good news. She's a fighter, just like her mother." He spoke with a small smile placed on his solemn features.

"That's good, right?"

"For now, yes, but they need a sample of the poison to create an antidote Natalie." Adrian reached down to cup her cheek gently brushing away the tears that were now cascading down Natalie's pale features.

"Is she going to die?" Natalie whispered once again captured in this spell of just them together, no pain, no fighting, just them.

"no." Adrian looked down at his shoes momentarily breaking the spell.

"Please, don't lie to me."

Adrian looked up and Natalie could see the honesty in his eyes as he repeated his answer.

"She's not going to die, Natalie, I won't let that happen." The sincerity in his eyes, shone brighter than any star just made Natalie sob harder.

"How are you going to get a sample?"

Natalie felt Adrian sigh against her and looked up realizing that he was about to do something stupid.

"Please don't do anything stupid, I can't lose you too!" Natalie brought her forehead to rest on his.

"I'm seeing dale Biederbeck, if there's an antidote then he'll be able to get It." Adrian moved his face closer to hers.

"No, there's got to be another way, Adrian don't go to him. There's got to be another way!" Adrian could feel her breath on his lips.

"There isn't, we're running out of time Natalie." Adrian leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before letting go with one more squeeze of her hand.

'_Please come home safely'_ Natalie thought as she watched the retreating figure exit the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Footsteps echoed of the plain walls, shouts of the guards battling against howls of the imprisoned. Two sides battling. One man, armed only with his phobias and determination alone silences the two sides, only the sound of his deafening footsteps sounded.

Another man, imprisoned by his own corpulent body, wheels himself round to come face to face with his nemesis.

"Adrian monk, why am I not surprised to see you." Dale the whale asked sarcasm dripping from his choice of words.

"As sarcastic as ever dale." Monk rolled his head, understandably uncomfortable with the situation._ Its Julies only choice_.

Dale merely shrugged, watching Adrian monks every move.

"well, what do you want** monk**, because, and please do correct me if I'm wrong wont you, but the last time you were here, I'm quite sure that you said and I quote _you'll never see me again._ Am I wrong? I'm sure the lovely Natalie will back me up." Beiderbecke caught sight of Adrian stiffen momentarily at the mention of Natalie's name. _Bingo_

Adrian lowered his gaze momentarily shifting his shoulders, until locking gazes with Beiderbeck, ready to ask a favour that may cost him the ultimate price.

"Where is the lovely Ms. Teeger by the way?" The curiosity in dales voice was almost enough to make Adrian vomit.

"Someone needs your help."

"Oh, really who?"

"Julie teeger, Natalie's daughter. Someone sent a bomb to her school; I think it was a deliberate attack on her life maybe to get to me." Adrian kept his voice low and calm fearing that one wrong move could lose them the only chance of saving Julies life.

"oh dear Natalie must be so upset that she's lost her only daughter, is that why you're here **monk**, because Natalie's left you and your looking for some sympathy? Or maybe she blames **you** for her daughter's death." Adrian could clearly see the smile spreading across the whales face, but held it together.

"Not exactly, you see dale Natalie's the one in hospital, she was there dropping of Julies folder when the bomb went off, there was a poison inside the bomb, Natalie inhaled it, she's got about an hour before she goes into cardiac arrest."

Adrian lifted his eyes momentarily, just enough time to see the look of shock and disbelief register on dales face.

"you're lying."

"like you said dale, I told you, you would never see me again, the only thing that would make me come back here would be Natalie." Adrian felt himself becoming more confident. _Don't get over confident Adrian._

Dale pondered Adrian's words before facing away form him and wheeling himself over to the other side of the cell.

"what do you want me to do monk, sign a get well card?!" _defense mechanism…stay calm Adrian your so close_

"Not quite dale, I want the antidote, and I know you know where that is." Adrian stepped forward a smidge focusing on drawing dales attention back to Natalie.

"she'll die dale, I know you don't want that dale, maybe if was me, it might be different-

Dale snorted loudly at adrians comment but he persevered.

Come on dale, you going to let her die because of your feud with me?! That's low, even for you." Adrian moved even closer to the whale as he swirled round to face his nemesis.

"of course I'll help you adrian."

"Thank you."

"On** one** condition."

Of course theres a catch adrian sighed internally but stayed silent signaling dale to carry on.

" oh, don't look so worried all im going to do is ask you a question, and then your going to do as I wish simple." Dale was back to being his cock, arrogant self, with that sickly smile in place.

"what." Adrian had a sickening feeling in the pit of stomach.

"first question, if this was your last night on earth, where would you be?" _that was a shock_ Adrian thought a personal question to start.

Adrian thought about the question presented to him and was shocked to find that his mind flashed a image of him and Natalie and Julie watching a film with randy and Leland at xmas.

"it's ok adrian, take your time natalies only got 40 minutes to live!" adrian raised his eyes so they were level.

" where would I spend my last night on earth, I would spend it with Natalie." Dale was taken aback slightly by the sincerity in adrians words but recovered quickly.

"ok, ok enough sentimental babble, second wish, if I give you the antidote, you must promise to stay away from the teegers, leave town and lose contact, any contact made will result in punishment for your friends, understood."

Adrian stood paralyzed could he lose Natalie for her to be able to keep Julie? _Of course I could because I lov… don't_ think about that now Adrian! He scolded himself mentally.

Dale laughed obviously enjoying Adrian's discomfort.

" fine. Just give me the antidote." Adrians voice was void. _Forgive me Natalie._

Biederbeck cold laughter rippled through the cold cell, presenting a needle that looked to adrian like it was stored under the wheelchair.

"Hope you got over your fear of needles adrian."

Adrian hesitated looking at the needle, the liquid solution sloshing around taunting him. _I'm coming_

"that wasn't part of the deal dale!"

"this is just a precaution, monk to make sure you keep your end of the bargain. now you will inject a quarter of this wonderful solution into your body the rest can be used to prevent a antidote, but careful Adrian when your injected, the solution left will only be enough for one person."

"you're sick, my life or Natalie's! I would save her any day!" Adrian spat at the sick sat in front of him.

"we'll see."

And with that Adrian rolled up his shirt sleeve and injected the deathly poison into his blood, and sprinted to the car the only other sound was that of Biederbeck's laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy turned to see a rather disheveled looking Adrian monk stumble through the doors of the intensive care unit.

"monk, where have you been we've been worried sick!"

"where's Natalie, I got to talk to her its urgent!" monk shook his head trying to keep focus but his vision was blurring.

"hey monk, what's going on?" Leland appeared to clap monk on the back but pulled his hand back as if he was burnt.

"where's na…Natalie?" adrian stumbled over to where a plastic chair was and slumped down in it.

"she's with Julie monk, where did you go? Are you plastered?!" the two cops looked in disbelief at adrians poor state until a flash of blonde sprinted between them into adrians arms only to retract as though she too had been scolded.

""adrian, oh my god! What happened, your burning up!"

"nat…natalie, ive got to speak with you… in private." Natalie hesistated for a few seconds before helping him up and leading him into a empty office.

"adrian what happened?" Natalie knelt beside him and took hold of his hand as adrian struggled to stay conscious.

"Natalie, solution…antidote… Biederbeck…poison…leave you…sorry." Adrian was mumbling and he knew it.

"what? Biederbeck, what's he got to do with it? Adrian stay with me!"

Adrian gathered all his strength to help Natalie understand.

"i had to inject myself with the poison, that was the deal I also had to leave you and Julie that was the price Biederbeck wanted." Adrian leant towards Natalie feeling her reassuring presence.

"no, no you couldn't have! Adrian I need you as much as Julie, don't leave me…please." Natalie leant her forehead against his tears rolling down both their cheeks.

"Natalie, please don't leave me, I need you, I don't want to die alone."

"your not going to die, you hear me adrian you not going to die!" natalies lips were so close to his that she could feel every struggling breath.

Natalie leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his parched lips, moving back only a fraction before adrian close the gap and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. _a goodbye kiss._

"You're not going to die, ok?"

Natalie lifted Adrian to his feet and together they maneuvered themselves out into the corridor before Adrian collapsed, his whole body convulsing.

Natalie knelt beside him ignoring everything around them praying to whatever god there was that he would be ok.

"Adrian come on stay with me! Natalie watched in desperation as Adrian shook uncontrollably and eland pulled Natalie away as the doctors rushed to his aid.

"Leland..he's…I can't lose him!" Natalie sobbed into Lelands chest while he and randy merely glanced at each in worry.

Rany glanced down at his watch, forty eight hours ago everything was normal, until they were called out to a bombing at Julie school. Randy remembered the look of desperation on the captain's face when he made the call to monk. The car ride had been even worse with Natalie being held against Adrian's chest sobbing her heart out, while Leland had filled Adrian in on the little information that they had gathered.

"He can't actually die, can he captain?" randy looked to the captain for advice.

Leland merely studied his young lieutenants pleading face and sighed.

" I don't know randy, but he'll fight, a couple of years ago he would have given up instantly - " stottlemeyers gaze trailed over to where Natalie sat at Adrian's beside clinging to his hand and wrapped in his jacket.

"_ but now, now he has something worth fighting for." A small sad smile formed on the old captains face.

Just then a small moan escaped from a young patients lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie looked up from her lap and hurried over to julies bedside.

"Julie, oh my god, honey are you ok?!" Natalie sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of her daughters hand.

"mom…mom what happened?" Julies voice was raspy so natlaie offered her a drink of water which she greatly accepted.

" there was a bomb at your school honey, there was a poison in the bomb you inhaled it and you started having trouble breathing…" Natalie bowed her head in an attempt of hiding her sieltn tears, while Julie just squeezed her mothers hand reassuringly.

" you were going to die honey, the doctors said there was nothing they could do."

" so how did I – " julies gaze landed on a certain ill looking man in the bed opposite her.

"oh my god, what happened to Mr. monk!" Julie found tears spring from her eyes, the only man who she considered a father was lead in a almost comatose state.

"sweetheart there was no other way, Mr. monk realized that, I told him not to do anything stupid yet he does all to save you sweetheart, he loves you very much." Natalie didn't care that she was now sobbing her heart out in front of randy and the captain let alone her 14 year old daughter.

"What did he do mom? Mom what did he do!? Julie turned towards the captain and the lieutenant.

"Captain what did he do? Please?" Leland sighed and stepped forward towards the bed.

"Monk realized that he could get the poison, from a man called dale Biederbeck-"

Julie turned to randy "the guy who tried to frame him?" randy nodded and Leland continued.

"yes, but the only way was for monk to inject himself – there wasn't enough poison left for both of you, so he chose to save you." Leland bowed his head slightly scared of Julie's reaction. Monk was like a father to her she had already lose her real one granted she didn't really know her dad but to lose the guy who she had grown up with, and because he did it to save her that was enough to break anyone.

"But...that means he's going to die, and its all my fault." Julie collapsed back onto the bed , pulling her knee up around her staring a Adrian's comatose body .

"no, Julie its not your fault! He did it to save you." Natalie reached for her daughter, cradling against her chest when the doctor came in .

"hello, how are you feeling today miss teeger, you gave us quite a scare." Dr Scott maneuvered round her bedside, checking her obs and stats.

"hows mr monk?!" Julie decided she wasn't going to let mr monk die without a fight.

"ah- miss teeger, why don't we focus on you for the time being."

"that's not what I asked you." Julie stared at the doctor eyes narrowing, _ive seen mom use this on mr monk – then again that's monk._

"julie! Im sorry doctor, apologise now young lady."

"Not till he answers my question." Julie did not look at her mother once as she continued to stare a the doctor in front of her.

"Julie!" Natalie wasn't all that shocked that Julie wanted to know how Adrian was, but she never normally included the attitude.

"mom, that isn't just some guy, who saved me, its mr monk the guy who is always there for us, a two way street remember. I love him, and you love him and he loves you! He didn't give up when they said I was going to die, and I'm not giving up on him neither! The real question is - are **YOU** going to give up?!"

The whole room had gone silent as Julie confronted her mother; Natalie stared gapingly at Julie before settling her gaze on Adrian. A memory came to mind of them just starting out a car crash on the highway. _Are you going to be there for me when I need you most? I'll be there._

"And you were." Natalie's words were gently as she came to stand by Adrian's side.

"hang on, how did you find out there was poison in the bomb?" everyone looked round to see julie looking questionly at them.

"we can trace such things as poisons and toxins in the blood." The doctor spoke glad that he could gain some authority back.

Julie looked deep in thought for a moment before a certain spark came back into her eyes and that old teeger smile was firmly back in place.

"so now ive got the antidote in my blood right?"

"yes, but I don't see what that's got to do with anything?" dr Scott replied

"well why don't you take a smaple and extract the antidote and create a antidote for mr monk." Leland, randy and Natalie all looked anstonished at julies outburst of genius.

"well, can you?" randy turned to the doctor almost scared to hope for truth.

"well…I suppose but his next of kin has to decide that for him."

"Do it." All three of the group spoke up together seeing as they all had decided to be his next of kin after he had to renew his health insurance after Trudy had died.

The doctor merely nodded and exited the room as they all gathered round adrians bedside hoping he could hang in there.

_Hang on Adrian, for me. _


	7. Chapter 7

Natalie felt a weak pressure on her hand, another squeeze, stronger this time accompanied by a voice.

"na…Nat…Natalie." Adrian focused on the blonde woman sat to his right.

"oh my god! Adrian your awake, god I thought I lost you!" Natalie was crying again but this time it was tears of joy.

"hey, no need to cry, I'm here." Natalie helped adrian to sit up, until adrian brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"I though I'd lost you." Natalie whispered through her tears.

"not going to happen, I'm Spiderman, remember?" adrain brushes away the tears slowly wanting to feel natalies warmth again.

"you cracked a joke Adrian, you sure your feeling ok." Natalie felt an invisible force pulling her towards him and this time she wasn't going to fight it.

"maybe ive changed?" adrian was so close to her now each sharing the others body heat.

"for the better?" Natalie came to rest her forehead against his the tips of the noses brushing.

"I don't know." He whispered as he placed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled back slightly before pulling Natalie to him again for a longer more passionate kiss.

"I love you Adrian." Natalie whispered against his lips

"love you too Natalie." For a first time in a long time both companions felt happy and at peace with the world. Natalie lay her head on Adrian's chest while Adrian draped a secure arm around her petit frame.

Leland watched the loving scene from the doorway, and a smile crept onto his features. 11 years ago he would have doubted his friends stability and would've made a bet to any gambler that Adrian monk would never love again and he would have been on a winning streak, until one woman and her daughter entered their lives. They all knew that she was special from the very beginning and it just so happened that she was the one who would break down the walls to Adrian monks heart and help him to love again.

"I knew it, I think everyone did, about time to really." Leland looked to where julie was standing beside his side and chuckled slightly.

"Your right kiddo and you know what? I think we've finally got a perfect family."

"Whoa, what's up with monk and Natalie? Are they…hugging?!" Leland and julie laughed at randys naivety. _Well there's always one._


	8. i love you always and forever

Leland helped adrian to the car, it had been 6 days since the incident and after much complaining on adrian and julies part they were allowed home on the condition that there would be someone around at all time.

"Captain, stop off at the prison there's something I have to do." Adrian felt a soft hand slide into his one great paw and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Ok monk." And with that randy took the next right, heading towards the gloomy prison.

"adrian monk, why am I not surprised to see your not dead. Chose your own pathetic life over natalies huh? Should have known. Once a coward always a coward." Dale looked smug and adrian held back from wiping off with his own bare hands.

"dale, looks like you've lost a few pounds, was that out of your worry for my well being?" adrian had a smirk of his own on show but it was darker than dales its was full of loathing and hatred for the man before him.

"I didn't let the woman, oh hang **women **I love die because I was a coward." Adrian flinched at the mention of trudys name but could hear her telling him _"don't let him get to you Adrian."_

Just then the door to dales cell opened and another presence entered the dark cell.

"what? Natalie teeger alive?! How is that? Oh of course your adrian monk the man who always end up alive no matter what we do to get rid of him.

Adrian kept his gaze with dale but entwined his hand with hers to let her know he was okay.

Dale noticed this little gesture and ran with it, _I may not be able to kill him and I an make him suffer none the less._

"Getting cozy are we Adrian, have you forgotten Natalie this man was the reason you beloved daughter is dead!"

"Here's the thing dale, Julies not dead, in fact she's outside right now with the captain and lieutenant disher, I lied dale and you fell for it."

To say Biederbeck was shocked would have been the understatement of the century.

"you think you can fool me monk and get away with it! I told you If you didn't listen to my demands they would pay, and now ill make sure I'm haunting you till the day I die !" dale spat at the couple.

"Well…" Adrian turned to Natalie. "I don't think it will be too long now, you see this is an x-ray of your heart dale, and you see the black abyss next to your heart, that's a tumor. You're finally going to get he punishment you deserve dale. Death."

"have a good life dale." With that final glance Adrian and Natalie strolled out of the prison ignoring the shouts of a desperate man.

"Walk with me?" Adrian turned to Natalie to see her nod gently and entwine their fingers before setting off through the park, coming to a stop beside a grand old oak tree.

"It's beautiful." Natalie took in the sight of the lake and the fast approaching sunset.

"true." But Adrian wasn't looking at the sights but the beauty in front of him.

"you know, when I lost Trudy, I didn't know what I was going to do, I died Natalie, not physically, but inside …I was void Natalie." Adrian had turned to fully face her, taking her hands in his.

"Adrian…"

"but then sharona came, and she helped me to get back to work, but then she left, then I met this woman and her daughter and I knew they were going to be trouble, but I still offered her a job, she said no at first, but then she changed her mind and she's been with me since. But she was different to sharona she broke down the walls around my heart, and made my heart beat again, she taught me how to hope, and forgive and most of all…how to love." Adrian leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on Natalie's cheek.

"I love you, Adrian monk." Natalie whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck and closing the gap, kissing him deeply. Adrian ran his tongue along her warm lips teasingly seeking entrance to which Natalie granted.

As they came apart, Adrian rested his cheek against hers whispering in her ear.

"Definitely better."

"Definitely." And with that they took hold of the others hand and began walking home, together.

Ok so there it is  but there will be a follow on.

Pleeaaaaaseeeeeee review!


End file.
